To implement a world wide web based laboratory order entry system at UCSF that will facilitate the test ordering process, reduce labor costs, and accelerate the speed and accuracy of transmitting physician orders. The project design will utilize a Unix based web server with a relational database engine, using cgi and java programming to facilitate communication from client machines to server. The client machines deployed will be thin-clients (either NetPC s, NC computers, or other alternate), which will reduce system administration and offer a consistent interface to the end user. Security issues are foremost in the design process. By using software based on common standards and using a distributed architecture, we hope to achieve integration with legacy systems (Sunquest, etc) and system deployment with minimal costs compared to large, monolithic, proprietary systems. Use of a relation database engine will allow sophisticated queries, and will allow for future integration of expanded functions. Use of common health care standards (Health Level 7, LOINC, TCP/IP) will allow for integration with computing devices.